


Drunken behaviour

by Kyuubisilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU slightly, Drinking, F/M, M/M, None Mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubisilver/pseuds/Kyuubisilver
Summary: Just some drinking between the three friends and overly friendly behaviour.





	Drunken behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but my stupid ideas ^w^
> 
> Word-blind and English are not my native language.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The sound of a dropped bottle could be heard echoing in the large room and a laughing pink haired girl almost tumble backwards into a chair, the course for that was her blond friend. Said blond was staring at their black haired team-mate in almost shock, a clear sign of his drunk state was the blushing on his cheeks and that he had yet to make any sound beside the opening and closing of his mouth. 

Sakura knew they were drunk, and she also knew she would get hell from her shisou tomorrow for the very empty bottles that was her own private stock. After what seemed like forever Naruto finally found his voice and as Sasuke took a sip of a new sake bottle, a yelling came from the blond “Teme!! You can’t just say that!!” Sasuke simply smirked which only got Sakura to laugh harder as she tumbled down in an empty chair. 

The noise they were making had finally caught the attention of a few other shinobi’s there was passing by in the hallway.  
Blinking two black haired males stopped and one frowned “Itachi? Should Sasuke be home right now?” a “Hn” along with a shake of the head gave the answer and the other looked at the door piecing together the puzzle “It seems like his home and…” 

A big crash from behind the door and a low female voice broke through “Naruto, don’t just toss a bottle!” blinking, Shisui glanced at Itachi before deciding that he was to curious not to enter. Pushing open the door, the clear voice of a laughing girl and the tumbling of two chairs could be heard. 

Stopping just inside Shisui had a clear view down on Sakura as she laid head down on the tumbled chair “Shi-chan!” a to happy smile left her as she saw him only to continue as her eyes felt on Itachi there had followed him inside “Tachi-chan!!” 

A twitch at the eye of Itachi could be seen, but for the clearly drunk girl it didn’t seem like she had as she let herself fall out of the chair with a little difficulty “What are you guys doing?” it was Shisui there had spoken up as he gave Sakura a hand to get safely on her feets, thought it proved to he harder to do than he thought as he soon held all of said girl’s weight as she couldn’t hold her balance “We are drinking!” 

A happy smile graced her face as she let her head fall against Shisui’s chest before looking up at him “Want to join guys?” holding up a half empty bottle it was both Shisui and Itachi a wonder how she could keep holding on to it in her condition “I don’t think that’s a good idea Sakura-chan. Let us take you home eh” frowning Sakura was about to respond to Shisui but a deep groan and a “get off dimwit” came from Sasuke and all eyes landed on the two boys there was clearly in less condition than Sakura to move anywhere.

Sighing, Itachi decided to help his brother out of the more than embarrassing position he had gotten himself into and as he took a hold of the bottles in both boys hands to place them away the boys not really noticing, was a sign for Itachi that something was up beside the obvious drunk behaviour. Taking a sniff at one of the bottles, he frowned at the smell and he looked up to get eye contact with his cousin “Shisui try smell this” Blinking Shisui more or less carried Sakura with him over before taking a hold of the bottle and sniffing the bottle slightly “smells weird, you think it’s the sake?” Frowning, Itachi let a finger dip into the sake before tasting it and he shock his head “No, the sake is fine…” lifting an eyebrow, Itachi had half a mind to contact the Hokage to find out where the three had been sent too, but he figured it wouldn’t be anything to serious as they had been allowed to leave. 

Thankfully Shisui was just as fast getting to the same conclusion so he handed Sakura over to Itachi giving him a grin “I’ll be nice and take the blond, so you just take the other two to your house?” sighing, Itachi nodded “yes I believe that would be the wisest idea, Kaa-san will still be awake now so I can get some help” Nodding in agreement, Shisui went over and helped Naruto on his feet's thought it seemed that all three had trouble staying on their feet's and he grumbled as he took a hold of Naruto’s waist and teleported away. 

Shaking his head, Itachi took a firm hold around Sakura’s waist before holding a hand down towards his brother “Come Sasuke” the glazed over eyes of Sasuke’s stared up at him for a few moments before a hand grasped his and he could pull him to his feet's with a small grunt. A small giggle came from Sakura as she leaned closer to Itachi and all but hugged him as Sasuke grabbed a hold of his shoulder to try and stable himself.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi collected himself, before making his seals for teleportation and within a few second they all stood in the living-room of his house, a confused Mikoto arrived shortly after with a questioned look on her face “What happened?” Handing Sasuke over to his mother, he tried getting Sakura to let go, which proved fruitless as she held on with a steel like grip.

“I believe they are just drunk, but there might be something else beside that” the short and straight to the point answer had Mikoto almost frown before she caught herself and gently but firmly began leading her youngest son up to his room “I will take care of Sasuke then, but Sakura have to sleep on a mattress in your room tonight Itachi. Our guest-room is taken I’m afraid” 

Glancing down at Sakura, he saw that she had fallen asleep and a sigh left him before he bent slightly so he could pick her up. 

Placing her on his bed, he folded his arms in front of him “.....” Deciding that it was best to wait till the morning with questioning Sakura and Sasuke about this entire thing, Itachi dropped his shirt on the floor before sliding into the bed, his heat had Sakura turning around and curling into him a low murmur of “..tachi..” could be heard from her.

He knew that their secret relationship would be out soon as he had caught his mother saying more than once that she wished for Sakura to be part of the family. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Itachi pulled Sakura closer as he slowly fell asleep, a very interesting morning would without a doubt happen tomorrow..


End file.
